


Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have

by hurluberlu



Series: Supernatural! At the Disco [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lesbian Character, Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo cheated on Charlie, and one night Charlie wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have

Charlie sat awake in her bed for the third night in a row. She sighed and looked over to her sleeping girlfriend, her eyes scanning her lover's relaxed features.

She reached out a hand to Jo's arm, getting inches away before she pulled it back to her chest. Charlie looked up to the ceiling with watery eyes as she listened to the soft snores of her unfaithful companion.

"Is it still me that makes you sweat?; Am I who you think about in bed?; When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?;" Charlie whispered, looking over to Jo to make sure she was still asleep.

"Then think of what you did; And how I hope to God he was worth it; When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin;"

Charlie turned her body, completely facing Jo as the latter slept soundly with a slight smile on her face.

"I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck; Than any _boy_ you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me;" Charlie said as she pointed to her chest, her voice wavering as it grew louder.

"Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of; Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?; No, no, no, you know it will always just be me;"  
Charlie watched as Jo opened her eyes, bringing a hand up to wipe her face.

"Charlie what are you doing?"

Charlie placed a shaky hand on Jo's cheek, returning her voice to a whisper.

"So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus; In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?; Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part; Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick;"

Jo looked over Charlie's quivering face and listened to her shaky words, staying silent as she let Charlie continue.

"I've got more wit. A better kiss. A hotter touch. A better fuck. Than any _boy_ you'll ever meet. Sweetie, you had me." Charlie whispered in broken sentences, abandoning the 'song'.

Charlie swallowed hard, taking her hand from Jo's cheek and clenching it in front of her chest. "Jo... Why?"

Jo leaned forward, kissing a tear as she watched it roll down Charlie's cheek. "I don't know babe." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "But you know it didn't mean anything. Dean's just a friend."

Charlie laughed humorlessly, rolling over so she faced the wall.

Jo placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder, frowning as Charlie shook it off.

The two silently tried to sleep, both with enough on their minds to lay awake for hours.


End file.
